Miltons' secret crush
by kickinitwithyou2
Summary: when jack leaves for a year and has to break up with kim what happens when milton falls for kim. but when he comes back will they be together again or just jelous.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok everyone this is a story about kickin it more likely kick and kimlton. It's about when jack and kim are couple but when jack leaves for his families reunion for a month Milton falls In lov with kim. I don't own kickin it**

**At kim's house **

Jack pov

Kim and I were watching a movie together for the 3rd time but for me the last time cause my family is going to stay at my grandma's house for a year. Now I have to break up with kim and leave the dojo for a year. "kim can I talk to you" " sure jack what's wrong" "remember when I said I couldn't go to the tournament with you . "yeah" she said with a sad tone "that's because I'm …..leavingthedogoforamonth. "what! Jack you can't leave for a year" " I'm sorry kim but it's a family thing" "ok I'm trying to calm down here but how are you going to tell rudy and the guys." "I don't know but I just got to go with it." "then what will we do now" she said with a mumble. " I don't know "we just sat their on the corner of her bed with her head on my shoulder looking down.

Line skip

Rudy p.o.v

Jack told us he's leaving the dojo for a year. I just can't believe it he's my best student. It's just won't be the same. But I'm ok with him leaving for a year but he'll miss many tournaments and roadtrips.

Milton pov

I heard jack won't be here for a while, but I'm actually happy. I never told anyone before but I think I have feelings for kim. It all started when she was helping me lose my fair of kissing Julie.

Flash back

"kim I can,t do this" "Milton yes you can" "no I can-.i felt warm lips on mine, she kissed me and I kissed back. sudnly julie comes in. "milton what are you doing" she screamed. i explained everything to her while shee threatens kim and finally gives up and believes me and leaves kim with a warning.

End of flashback

After me an julie were together we broke up cause I told her I had feelings for kim. Since then we kept it a secret.

**How was it I need an honest opinion so I know what to add and chapter coming will kick and what suprises are coming next. keep reading  
><strong>


	2. taken or baken

No ones pov

Jack left and everyone is at there favorite table in the mall coming from the fair.

Kim "jerry were did you get that tie die shirt"

Jerry " this isn't a tie dye shirt this is after rudy threw up 9 cups of Italian ice"

rudy"actually. It was 8 cups the last one was my lunch."jerry almost throw up.

"later guys I,m going to lock up the dogo."

"bye rudy" "I'm going to go too, I got something to do" milton and kim are left alone at the table. Milton puts his arm around kim. "milton,milton! what are you doing?" "ugghhhh…. I was…. just .. thought you.. were… cold." He said hesitating "umm… thanks. I got… to.. go now. "ok see you later"he said sadly not wanting her to leave "yeah. See you later"

Milton pov

Kim looks so pretty in the moonlight. I just wh_ "milton , milton. What are you doing." I noticed my arm around her waist. "ugghhh…i..just.. thought you were …." Pretty "cold" "Yeah cold." "uhmm thanks… I got to… go.. now." "ok …see you later." "yeah… see you later"

Line break

Kimpov

why is milton acting so weird. I mean that's how jack acted when he liked me…wait does milton like me. No it can't be . milton and I are just friends I'm positively sure he doesn't like me that way , but if he does what should I do. I mean I still like jack but is it possible I might like milton. Ughh this is so confusing.

Jack pov

I really miss kim and the guys. It's just been 4 days but I feel like it has been forever. I'm just worried about kim ,what if she falls in love with somebody else I mean she's in a dogo of boys and jerry has a cruch on her. Maybe I,m just worried but if I'm not kim might be with someone else.

No ones pov

Line break

Kim "hey guys"

Everyone "hey kim"

Milton pov

More like hey beautiful. I was about to walk up to kim when I heard the last part of her conversation with jerry "sure jerry it's a date" my heart sank. I knew it was too late if it wasn't for me keeping in my feelings.

Kim pov

Jerry just came over to me asking me whats the meaing of date because he said he told grace that they would be going on a date. "jerry a date is when you get together at a restaurant, a movie anything and you get to know each other well" "are you sure that's what a date is kim cause u usually give methe wrong answers." "sure jerry it's a date." I said trying to make him sure what a date is. Then suddenly I saw milton stampede out the door.

**That,s my chapter so will milton admit his feelings or will kim be taken back by jack.**


	3. author note

**hey guys. Sorry to say this but I'm sick. Don't worry I'll try and update every well maybe some stories tommorrow. Don't worry I won't be sick for long.**


End file.
